


Not Always Alike

by shallowness



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Written for the prompt ‘Any, any, brushing their hair 100 strokes’.





	Not Always Alike

Rapunzel’s daughter has decided she’s too old for bedtime stories, which are not always edited versions of her mother’s adventures. But Rapunzel insisted that the goodnight kiss remained.

She stares at Eugenia, carefully counting “43…44…45” as she brushes the wavy golden tresses she inherited from Rapunzel herself, along with her curiosity and the shape of her chin.

At 100, it ends.

“What were you doing, love?” Rapunzel asks. Her daughter jumps.

“Oh, I heard that if you brush your hair a hundred strokes, it grows past your hips.”

Rapunzel wonders if she’s been too insistent on the haircutting.


End file.
